


Curfew

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Croods (2013)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Eep has fifteen minutes to curfew. Plenty of time to get back.





	Curfew

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Croods' nor am I profiting off this.

Eep has fifteen minutes to curfew. Guy is already nudging her and urging they head back, but she just leans into him more and more. 

"Shush; we only need five minutes to get back. If we run, it takes us three minutes." 

He shifts, but doesn't push her off. 

Fifteen minutes means her father is already huffing and pacing around. This causes Sandy to become agitated. Mom is going to try reassuring him and fail. 

Fifteen minutes for her means privacy and quiet. Guy still gets overwhelmed by the noise and rush and chaos. 

"We should head back now. Come on. No debates." 

"We should get our own place."


End file.
